oniyukiyasufandomcom-20200213-history
The Temple of the Sacred Snow - 神聖な雪寺院 -
The Temple of the Sacred Snow - 神聖な雪の寺院 - '''is guarded by Kamikirimusi & The 12 Devils of the White Darkness & according to the legends contains all the secrets & treasures of the Oni culture. Some myths of the northern nomadic Tibetan tribes confirm that at least all the treasures of the Northern Oni army & that of the capital of the Oni empire have their vaults in '''The Temple of the Sacred Snow. Many adventurers, warriors, kings, & priests have sought to see it´s incalculable treasures but most have been either stripped bare with permanent scars or faced death & pain like scared little children. Few have ever found the secret door that leads to the Cavern of Charms with it´s seductive little fallen fairies, fewer still have reached the Gateway to the lands of The Sacred Snow Temple & the Mountain of Diving Winds which is hidden within a maze of caves inside the Cavern of Charms. Legend tells of a doorway in the middle of the coldest blizzard imaginable in the far off forgotten wilderness of Antarctica ....... there lies a tropical Shangri-La doorway between two giant rock dragon guardians marks the entry point for the mysterious lands that lead to the Mountain of Diving Winds & The Temple of the Sacred Snow. The 12 Devils of the White Darkness seem harmless at first, but that only hides their true devilish nature that springs out when they are truly tested with real guts. Weak attempts are mercilessly torn to pieces leaving a mere shell of who the person was before & the wise live to fight another day, but will never forget the day they attempted to enter The Sacred Snow Temple!!! There is only one entrance into The Temple of the Sacred Snow which is below & to the center of the main platform of the temple. There are a small flight of stairs that leads to the Onizuni Crystal Tears Sphere guarded by the two Invisible Flower & Venom Dragons that hold the two Mystic Gateway Symbols that lead to all the rooms in the temple, except one.... the Oni Treasure Room. Two other elements of The Sacred Snow Temple are said to have important significance upon the entire order of the temple 1) The Druid Oak Tree & 2) The River of Silver Tears. The Druid Oak Tree was planted infront of the main platform of the temple by Cethern (Keharn) who was according to some legends & myths is the god of the otherworld & father of one of the most famous & mythical Druids to ever walk the earth. The River of Silver Tears divides nightmares from dreams in the otherworlds & provides the energy needed to maintain The Sacred Snow Temple. 'The view from the temple´s main platform contains not only the ''River of Silver Tears & the Druid Oak Tree... but the ''Mountain of Diving Winds'' is also visable from that vantage point yet it´s peak is covered by clouds. There is a resident of 'The Sacred Snow Temple '''who flys in between the temple & Jyurakudai Villa & is not a devil, but an eagle named ''Yuuki. Yuuki views all the battles taken place at Jyurakudai Villa online & offline to choose who of all these warriors will be worthy to access the narrow opening in time & space that leads to the Caverns of Charms. If the warrior is able to find his way through the labyrinth of caves & the seductive fallen fairys of the Caverns of Charms he/she will find the gateway to the ''Mountain of Diving winds'' which also loops back to '''The Temple of the Sacred Snow which is across the River of Silver Tears that divides nightmares from dreams & is only accesible on the first virgin snowfall. Those worthy of this great honor to have Yuuki choose them have the opportunity to test their strength against The 12 Devils of the White Darkness & perhaps defeat them all like Oniyukiyasu did to access all the myriads of treasure & secret rooms of The Temple of Sacred Snow!!!!